


A Much Needed Break

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: She had reread the same paragraph three times, and was halfway through reading it again when a cup of coffee was set down next to her.





	A Much Needed Break

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: college au.

Aline could barely keep her eyes open as she stared down at the book in front of her. She had reread the same paragraph three times, and was halfway through reading it again when a cup of coffee was set down next to her. She looked at the cup in confusion. She didn’t remember asking anyone to get her coffee.

The chair across from her scrapped against the floor as someone pulled it out, drawing her attention to the blonde sitting down across from her. Aline blinked a couple of times as she tried to process what was happening as she watched the woman drink from her own paper cup. She had seen her around campus, but her sleep deprived brain couldn’t think of her name. 

“You look like you could use a cup,” The woman said, gesturing towards the coffee she had placed next to Aline. “I didn’t know what you liked so I stuck with black and brought some cream and sugar if you needed it. Of course, it’s not as good as Java Jace’s, but unfortunately, that’s not open at this hour.”

Aline smiled softly and picked up the coffee. “Thank you.” She took a sip and made a face. “You’re right, this is terrible compared to his.”

The woman chuckled softly and held her hand out. “I’m Lydia.”

Aline took her hand and shook it. “Aline. It’s nice to meet you.”

“What are you working on, Aline?”

Aline sighed and looked back down at her book. “It’s for my Sociology class. I have an essay due tomorrow afternoon and between my other classes and work, I totally forgot about it.”

“I forgot about two essays,” Lydia said with a chuckle. “I needed a break though, and you look like you could use one too.”

“I do,” Aline replied, finally closing her book and pushing it aside. “I’ve just been rereading the same paragraph over and over again.” She gave a heavy sigh. “My brain hurts.”

“So does mine,” Lydia said, standing up. “Would you like to go for a walk? Take a break from school work for like ten minutes or something?”

Aline smiled and stood up. “That actually sounds really nice right now.”


End file.
